Many people live in dense, urban environments in order to be close to public transportation, employment, or the arts and culture that urban environments have to offer. Dwellings in these urban environments are often small and devoid of green-space. In addition, most dwellings in urban environments are mufti-family buildings of several floors, with several units on each floor. As a result, access to land and soil is very limited, or in some cases non-existent. Furthermore, unless the dwelling has a balcony or patio, there is little, or no, outdoor space. Thus, the ability to grow a garden may be difficult for those that live in urban environments. As a result, they are often forced to forgo owning and maintaining a garden and may feel disconnected with nature.
The transient lifestyle of an urban dweller may also discourage the cultivation of a garden. Urban dwellers often lease their dwellings and may often move from one dwelling to another at the end of their lease in order to be closer to work, friends or family, or in order to secure better lease terms at a different property. As a result, urban dwellers may not be encouraged to grow plants or cultivate a garden because it may be difficult to relocate the garden in the event they move to a different dwelling.
Urban dwellings also may have limited space for storage. While shelving or other storage systems may be used, they are often bulky, heavy, and expensive. Shelving and storage systems may also require complicated installation. Furthermore, shelving and storage systems may require a large amount of wall space, or closet space, to accommodate installation. Since space is at a premium in urban dwellings, current shelving and storage systems may not provide an optimal solution for storing items. In addition, because shelving and storage systems are generally affixed to the dwelling, they are often permanent in nature. Thus, they are not well suited for transient urban dwellers.
It would be desirable to have a modular magnetic container system that overcomes these disadvantages.